


Kisses Gentle as Moonlight

by Stardusted (Harhailija)



Series: I'll Find You Anywhere [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Mythology, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-09
Updated: 2016-01-09
Packaged: 2018-05-12 19:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5677234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harhailija/pseuds/Stardusted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>”Don’t you ever get tired?” Clarke asked, her voice so soft like bellflowers by the lake. ”Running all night?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kisses Gentle as Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Written for AU drabble cycle at femslash100.
> 
> Prompt: Mythology

Octavia could feel wind in her hair, glimmered with moonlight of the night. It was the warm, quiet night, perfect for hunting, and she followed her dogs chasing for a hint of tonight’s prey. 

But even the goddess of hunting couldn’t run forever, and she stopped for a moment, leaned against a tree beside her. She lowered her bow, took a deep breath and chuckled silently listening to approaching footsteps. She’d got a visitor, the only one who she didn’t mind for company on her hunting nights. 

”Don’t you ever get tired?” Clarke asked, her voice so soft like bellflowers by the lake. ”Running all night?” 

”Can’t stop, won’t stop,” Octavia laughed and gave her a smile. Clarke was so beautiful with her light hair kissed by the moon and sheer dress, which hid no curves of the goddess of the moon.   
”May I do something for you?”

”I came to ask if you would spend rest of the night with me. Why wouldn’t you take a breath, come to bathe? Water is so warm tonight.” 

Clarke’s hands wrapped around the brunette’s hips, pulled her tightly against her, exactly where she belonged to.

”Only if you promise my hair will not get wet,” Octavia teased, pecked a soft kiss in corner of Clarke’s mouth. 

”I promise to braid your hair again if it _does_ get wet, does that sound good for you?”

Octavia bit her lower lip before nodded, leaned to give a gentle kiss onto Clarke’s mouth. 

”Fair enough.”


End file.
